Akatsuki Hinata
by The Girl In Fantasyland
Summary: Hinata finds herself very depressed and desireing more power to get Naruto to notice her and she is offered a chance to join the Akatsuki. Please Revew If You Read
1. Thanxs For The Memories

This is a new story I want to start and I hope you guys like it!

Please review because I have no motivation to keep writing so please review if you read this story…please and thank you

*clears throat* anyway I really wanted to try my hand at writing this so enjoy and remember…REVIEW

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata sat near the training grounds pulling pedals off of a white flower "I tell him, I tell him not" she smiled when she got to the last flower and got up "I'm going to tell him how I fell today! No more running away" Hinata knew that the flower thing wasn't the best way to decided and actually she found it dumb but she needed encouragement that on one would give her so she turned to flowers; she ran as fast as she could to the center of town and found him with Sakura _I'm going to tell him how I really…_Hinata saw Naruto blush and say something under his breath "I love you" Sakura blushed two but then got mad and smacked him "Naruto just quit already!" Sakura stormed off the other direction leaving a very sad and hurt Naruto.

Hinata's eyes widened and she quickly ran over to help Naruto "are you okay?" she placed a hand on his shoulder, he turned and frowned "oh hay Hinata, I'll be okay" he smiled and tried to act happy but his smile fell back into a frown quickly "Sakura…why wont she…" Naruto let his head drop.

Hinata could help but ask "Why do you…like Sakura? What makes you so attracted to her?" Hinata looked into Naruto's blue eyes.

Naruto smiled "It's because she's so strong inside and out! She is so awesome and she outgoing and I like that! She also is very pretty and I just love her! And…" he noticed that Sakura was getting teary eyed "are you okay!" Naruto nervously clutched Hinata shoulders.

Hinata rubbed her eyes to get rid of the cold tears rolling down her cheek "I'm okay" Hinata gave a weak smile and ran away as fast as she could and Naruto stood there _I hope It wasn't something I said _he sighed and attempted to find Hinata.

Hinata hid behind a large tree and just let everything out; she cried and sobbed until her eyes were puffy red and bloodshot _he loves someone else…who's stronger and more outgoing _Hinata frowned _who could ever love me _Hinata curled up into a little ball and quietly sobbed in fear of someone finding her because she didn't want to be found.

She almost fell asleep when she was woken up by someone calling her name "Hinata!!" she quickly straitened and was completely quiet _its Naruto!! I don't want to see him right now _Hinata quietly ran off to the training grounds.

She jumped over the gate and leaned against the tree that she had always practice on to get stronger _it doesn't matter anymore! I could be as strong as the hokage and Naruto will never..._Hinata slammed her fist into the tree and sobbed some more _I'm all alone now _Hinata curled into a ball again _Negi hates me, my dad is embarrassed by me, the one guy I thought would understand me loves someone else _Hinata curled up tighter and cried helplessly till the sun fell and the moon rose; Hinata yawned and rubbed her eyes _I'd better get home…not that anyone would care if I went home _Hinata frowned at that realization and just decided to sleep here near the tree; she took off her jacket and rolled it up into a pillow and fell asleep hoping that the day was just a nightmare.

The sun rose Konoha and it was a beautiful day for everyone…all except for Hinata who was still at the training grounds leaning against a tree _I have no desire to go home _she grabbed her jacket which was stained with tears and she put it on; her hair was a mess of tangles and leaves and her eyes were bloodshot but she didn't care what she looked like right now, all she wanted was something to eat stalked off into the town to find something and to try to calm her nerves.

Hinata slowly and quietly ate with her hood covering her face so that no one would recognize her, the cook looked concerned "where's your home kid?" Hinata didn't even look up "I don't have a home anymore" Hinata put some money and left a half a bowl of ramen sitting on the table.

Hinata walked around town to clear her head and she noticed a huge amount of couples out today enjoying the nice weather _it's like they're mocking me _Hinata's eyes watered and she balled her fists looking at the couples hugging, kissing, or just happily talking to their boyfriend/girlfriend.

_This town will be the death me! _Hinata thought it was best to get out of town so she grabbed some stuff from her room that she snuck into and disappeared out the gates of the leaf village.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto grinned as he saw Sakura sitting with Sasuke at a bench "hay guys what's up? Have you seen Hinata anywhere?" Naruto waved at them.

Sakura slowly shook her head "No and we were just sent to find her, we've been looking since yesterday but no sign of her" Sakura frowned "I'm a little worried about her" Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder "We'll find her" he smiled which made Sakura relax and smile back "yea…we will" Sakura's fists loosened up and she jumped up from the bench "Well, what are we waiting for! Lets go find Hinata" Sakura grabbed Sasuke and Naruto's hands and dragged them around as they started a thorough search of Konoha but to no avail.

Naruto sighed "Were could she be…I hope I didn't hurt her" Naruto showed concern and looked up at the clouds rolling by slowly.

Sakura turned to him "what do you mean? What happened?" she got in front of him and gave him a threatening look; Naruto rubbed the back of his head nervously "All I did was tell her how much I loved you" Sakura hit him hard in the back of the head "BAKA!!" Sakura gritted her teeth "don't you anything Naruto!" Sakura balled her hands into fists ready to hit hard if he said something stupid. Naruto put his arms up protectively "What don't I get?" Sasuke turned to him "Hinata loves you…loser" Sakura turned his head and grinned at his last word which seemed to get a priceless surprised look on his face "Hinata…loves me?" Naruto's body shook a little.

Sakura rolled her eyes "Duh! You haven't noticed even after all this time! I knew you were a dunce but this is on a whole new level, Hinata cares a lot about you! Why do you think she gave you her medicine that day at the exams?" Sakura put her hands on her hips and leaned in close to Naruto.

Naruto started to remember all the times he was with Hinata and he realized that she was shy around him and was sweet with him _I really am stupid If I didn't notice this _Naruto's eyes shot open wide "wait...maybe when she came to see me at the square she was going to confess! And all I could do was…I really am an idiot! I really must off hurt Hinata!" Naruto started to cry "It must of really hurt her…I am so insensitive!" he wiped his eyes but he kept on crying.

Sasuke sighed "All you have to do is fix it now, when we find her you know what to do" Sasuke turned to him almost challenging him to talk to Hinata.

Naruto nodded "okay then, let's go find Hinata and fast!" Naruto ran as fats as he could around town looking fiercely.

Sakura sighed "He does realize that we already looked at all the places he's looking at, we already checked right?" she turned to Sasuke who just shrugged "he get tired and come back eventually" they both sat down and had lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata sighed as she looked behind her _farewell konoha _Hinata walked faster as she walked down the dirt pathway to the docks far outside of town _I'm getting far away from here _Hinata smiled as she finally made it to the docks, it consisted of two small wooden ships that went to the village hidden in the sand and one headed for the village hidden in the mist _Guess I'll go to the sand village _Hinata gave her ticket to the boatman and sat down curled into a ball again.

The boat said away from the docks until Hinata could not see them anymore _I want to leave and forget about all this pain _Hinata turned away from the docks and started at the ocean _don't look back for anything _Hinata's eyes shook as she started at the vast ocean ahead of her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto shrieked when he heard the news "WHAT!" he grabbed the man and shook him "are you serious!" the man looked scared out of his mind "yes! I saw a blue haired girl leave town; she bought a boat ticket from me!" Sakura decided enough was enough "Naruto stop! You're going to hurt him' Sakura grabbed his arm.

Naruto turned his head to Sakura "We have to go to the dock right now!" Naruto got out of Sakura's grip and ran the direction that was out of town.

Sasuke sighed "Guess we've better go after him" Sasuke chased after Naruto with Sakura following close behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was getting tired and it wasn't even night yet _I need to stay awake _Hinata looked at the ocean again and sighed. She turned her head as she noticed a man with blonde hair covering one eye sit beside her "your going to get sea sick if you keep on doing that" the man casually leaned back and stared at the sky.

Hinata looked away shyly "who are you?" she noticed that another man sat down next to him who was wearing mask but his voice was a man's "Deidara! I'm getting sick" the man in the mask leaned over the boat; Deidara looked over at him "BAKA! I told you not to look at the waves to long!" he smacked the man in the masks back "lie down Toby" after he was done with Toby went back and sat beside Hinata again "So you're Hinata right?" Deidara looked at Hinata with interest.

Hinata blushed "how did you know my name? We've never seen each other before" Hinata twiddled her thumbs nervously.

Deidara stared at the sky again "I know a lot about you, you have a lot of potential and that's why I was told to seek you out, we saw your new ability capable of instantly blocking or attacking anything in your extended field of vision and we are impressed and so I'm here to help you" Deidara smiled at Hinata.

Hinata blushed "What do you mean?" she was very curious to find out what this guy ment by help.

Deidara looked strait ahead "Join the Akatsuki and you will get the help you need" he looked at her and grinned.

Hinata's eyes widened _join them? But they're the enemy of the leaf village! But then again…he said they could make me stronger and maybe then Naruto would notice me _she stared at her hands _But I don't want to betray the leaf village I just wanted to get away from it _she made her hands into fists gripping her jacket tightly _but Naruto…_Hinata sighed "Give me some time to thank about it" Hinata hoped that she could avoid the conversation all together; Deidara shrugged "We have the entire boat ride, give me your answer when you're ready" he then walked over to Toby who lied his head in his lap.

Hinata looked at her feet wondering what she got herself into

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

and thats all for the first chapter ^_^ I hope you guys liked it and please review becuase thi story took me 4-ever to invent and stuff!!! thank you for everything yayyyy!! I luv u all my readers


	2. The Decision

I finally have a comp again! 3 I will be update all my stories now!! Please forgive me for being slow!! Lots of stuff happened, I graduated high school, moved, I'm apply for college, my old comp broke and I finally got a new one!! *sigh* so here is the next chapter

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto, Sasuke, And Sakura finally made it to the docks and noticed there was only one boat; Naruto rushed to the boatman "Hay,did a blue haired girl come on that boat?" he looked at the boatman with hop in his eyes but the boatman shook his head "I'm sorry but no girl matching that description is on here, I'm sorry" the boatman was about to leave when he remembered "Hold on a second, there was another boat that left a while ago, and I think they has a passenger like that, but that boat left an hour ago" the boatman then blew the whistle and it sailed away.

Naruto looked horrified "oh no…were too late..we missed her" he let his head drop and tears fall; Sakura went over to him and leaned down to see his face "hay, it's okay, well find a way to get to her, don't worry" she smiled which cheered Naruto up a bit "but how are we going to reach her you guys?" Naruto looked worried.

They all three thought it over and Sasuke came up with an idea "well our village has tiny boats maybe we can make it to the docks of the sand village before Hinata's boat does" he looked at the other who nodded; Sasuke went to the village to find Tsunade who could help them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was reaching sun down and Hinata was still locked up in her cabin thinking things over _if I do join then Naruto will notice me…ill get stronger and I can prove it to him…but will he notice me in a good way….joining the akatsuki…I just don't know _she leaned up against the wall _I'm just so confused…maybe I'll go for some fresh air _she went up deck to enjoy the night air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara sat with Sasori who was also on the ship "thanks for your help , I need help persuading Hinata, and I think you're the one to do that…so will you help?" He looked at Sasori who remained expressionless "I'll see what I can do" with that he left; Deidara smiled confidently and then left with Tobi to watch things unfold.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata happily looked at the stars "they're so beautiful tonight" she smiled and sat down on the deck _I wish Naruto was here…_she frowned when she thought of him "I'm so alone right now" with that she started to cry softly; she then felt a hand on her shoulder "she quickly looked up to see Sasori "who are you?" she looked at his features, very puppet like she thought; Sasori sat down next to her "my name is Sasori, so your Hinata....the one with the unique jutsu" he looked her over and the leaned back "What seems to be troubling you?" he watched as Hinata let her head drop "the man I love…loves someone else and he's never even noticed me" she wiped the tears off her eyes.

Sasori looked at her and then looked down again "Why do you care for a man that hasn't even given you the time or day? It just doesn't make since to me" he watched as Hinata stared off no doubt thinking about what he said; Hinata shook her head "I was always so shy around him…he...just always over looks me" she brushes her hair behind her ear;

Sasori just sighs "I don't see how you could love a man like that, you should love a man who truly notices you and who will return your affection and cherish you…this guy doesn't seem like kind of man…what do you see in him?" he looks as Hinata looks at him with sad eyes "because he was just like me…overlooked…treated badly…and misunderstood…my father is ashamed by me, my brother wants to get rid of me…I'm so alone and he knew how I felt so.." She clutched her jacket where her heart is "it hurt…everything hurts" she then started to cry again; Sasori caught a tear and wiped her cheek "then come with the akatsuki…we will show you get rid of painful emotions like love and compassion...we won't let your heart hurt anymore…and we can harness your strength and show them how wrong they are about you and take revenge on those who hurt you" his piercing eyes looked into hers; Hinata wiped her tears away "okay…ill do it" she placed her hands in Sasori's and he smiled at her and Hinata gave a half smile.

Deidara walked up to Hinata and Sasori "so you've decided" he smiled at her and hugged her "Poor girl, well make sure you never feel pain again" he hugged her close and for once Hinata felt wanted and needed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto paddled as quickly as he could "think she could of gave us a better boat?!" Naruto groaned; Sakura sighed "Shut up Naruto, this is only boat available on such short notice, be thankful Tsunade lent us this one" she paddled with all her strength.

Sasuke kept his eyes out to the water "we should be going the right way, if we keep on doing what we're doing we should reach the city in time" he kept quiet for a moment but then turned his hard to Naruto 'Hay do you have the map?" Naruto nodded and pulled out his map from out of his jacket "here" he handed it to Sasuke who checked "yes, were going the right way" he nodded and started to row with the others again.

Naruto looked ahead _just wait Hinata, were coming for you _he continued to row

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The end XD the next chapter will be out soon 3 once again I'm am so sorry for the late update!! please forgive me!! DX


	3. REBOOT

Hello everyone, well now, this site has been dead for a while but I got bitten by the writing bug and thus am writing again, I realize this story is old and really bad and I had you guys sitting here for what? like..years? my bad. 030

Anyway guess what? this is being rebooted and written more. woot. 030

But not here my friends, my new writing account is here.

u/4397592/TheGirlWithAQuill

I will edit, upload, and cont this piece. Thnak you for your patience and after years of avoiding writing, It's good to be back.


End file.
